1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to clock distribution networks in integrated circuits and more particularly to switching a resonant clock network from a resonant clocking mode to a conventional clocking mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clock distribution networks account for a significant portion of overall power consumption in most high performance digital circuits today due, at least in part, to the parasitic capacitance that is connected to the clock network. Reducing power consumption is of interest for most electronic circuits, particularly those for mobile applications. Resonant clocking is one approach to reduce power consumption associated with clock distribution networks. However, resonant clocking does not work well at all of the wide range of frequencies that may be utilized in many current microprocessor or other integrated circuit systems.